The Life and Times of Denzel Crocker
by Luiz4200
Summary: A FOPxTLATOJL crossover. This fic is set on the time Cosmo and Wanda were Denzel Crocker's Fairy Godparents.


**The Life and Times of Denzel Crocker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fairly OddParents, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, or any character from any series but I own the monster of this fic.**

_**Theme song:** Denzel is an average kid that no one understands._

_Mom and Dad and Vic always giving him commands_

_Vic: Bed twerp!_

_The doom and gloom up in his room is broken instantly by his magic little parrots,_

_They grant his every wish cuz in reality_

_They are his Oddparents_

_Fairly Oddparents_

_Wanda: Like wands and like wings_

_Cosmo: Like floaty crowny things_

_Oddparents, fairly odd parents_

_Really mod, peapod, buff bod, hot rod_

_Denzel: Obtuse, rubber goose, green moose, guava juice, giant snake, birthday cake, large fries, chocolate shake! Oddparents, fairly odd parents_

_It flips your lid when you are the kid with fairly oddparents!_

_Vic: Yeah right! (LIKE POP! His head is turned into a comet.)_

Another day starts in the like of the kid known as Denzel Crocker. As usual, his Mom leaves for work and brings Evil teenage boy Vic to babysit Denzel.

"Denzel, honey. Mom is gonna leave for work. Vic's gonna watch over you until I get back. Bye, Denzel. Bye, Vic."

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Mrs. Crocker. You can work while I torture the twerp, I mean, watch your son."

Dolores Day Crocker leaves her house. Vic hands Denzel a list of chores.

"The toilet must to be cleaned. Clean it, twerp."

Denzel obeys and, unbeknownst to him and Vic, while the Evil babysitter enjoys Denzel's suffering a comet crashes on Earth, just on the Crocker front yard.

"Cool. I can make a lot of money from curious people."

From Denzel's bedroom, Cosmo and Wanda are quite worried.

"Cosmo, Wanda, what worries you that much?"

"That comet is, like, a prison for monsters." Wanda explains. "We can't let any of them at large."

"I don't see any monster." Denzel says.

"It's because there's a, like, magical veil preventing non-magical humans from seeing or hearing some magical creatures." Cosmo says.

"I wish I have a device to allow me to see and hear through this veil." Denzel says.

With a LIKE POOF! Cosmo and Wanda give him a device that looks like the one they would later give Timmy to see the Anti-Fairies in 'The Old Black Magic'. Crocker notices the monster left the prison comet.

"I wish this monster was locked back into the comet." A LIKE PFT sound is heard from Cosmo's and Wanda's wands.

"Sorry, Denzel. This monster is resistent to our magic. We need the Te Xuan Ze." Wanda says.

"What's a Te Xuan Ze?" Denzel asks.

While Cosmo and Wanda explain it to their godchild, let's see how thing are in Orchid Bay. Jasmine Lee is visiting her father, the former Te Xuan Ze, to get further training on magic.

"Dad, are you sure I can't let my husband and my son about our magical secret? It would make my life a lot easier." Jasmine says.

"You can tell Michael when he becomes the new Te Xuan Ze but his father must never learn the truth." Jasmine's Dad says.

"That's right, Jasmine." Monroe says. "The magical community must stay a secret from the whole human race."

A LIKE POOF! is heard and Denzel Crocker appears with his fairies.

"I am, like, sorry for interrupting but I need help from the, like, Te Xuan Ze. Which one of you is it?" Denzel asks.

"I am the Te Xuan Ze, Jasmine Lee, and this is my Dad, the former Te Xuan Ze. How did you know about us?" Jasmine asks.

"I heard about the Te Xuan Ze from my, like,..." Denzel doesn't know if he can tell.

"Us, his Fairy Godparents." Cosmo, as he and Wanda reveal themselves.

"Cosmo, do you see what you just did?" Denzel asks.

"Keep cool, Denzel. The Te Xuan Ze and her Dad are, like, magical creatures. They can know you have Fairy Godparents without you losing us because of that." Wanda says.

"Should I use the goblin dust on him?" Jasmine asks.

"Don't worry, Jasmine. Once he loses his fairies he'll forget all he learned about magic while he was their godchild." Jasmine's Dad says.

"How do you know he'll lose his fairies?" Jasmine asks.

"Adults can't have Fairy Godparents." Jasmine's Dad explains. "Once he becomes one he'll lose his fairies, presuming he'll still have them by then."

"Alright, Denzel. Why do you need my help?" Jasmine asks.

"A comet crashed on my yard and a monster came out of it." Denzel says.

"Oh, no. A monster who must be locked in a comet instead of being banished to another dimension explains why his Fairy Godparents can't handle the situation." Monroe says.

"Aaahhhhhh! The dog talks!? Oh, sure it's my device that allows me to see and hear it." Denzel says.

"Actually without it you would still see me but would hear me barking instead of talking." Monroe explains.

"Why didn't my wristband tell me about that?" Jasmine asks. "It should warn me about any magical emergency in Orchid Bay."

"That's because it happened in Dimmsdale." Denzel explains.

"Sorry, but there's a magical barrier preventing me from leaving Orchid Bay for any other part of Earth." Jasmine says.

"Actually, since it's an emergency Denzel can use his Fairy Godparents to wish you in that city, Dimmsdale." Monroe explains.

"Fine. Jasmine, I'll furnish you with necessary magical equipment then Denzel will wish you and Monroe in Dimmsdale." Jasmine's Dad says.

They furnish themselves and Denzel makes the wish. They are LIKE POOFed next to a sign saying WELCOME TO DIMMSDALE. Jasmine sees the monster and prepares herself for battle. They fight and, after some spells, the monster is knocked unconscious.

"The monster is defeated but we can't drag him all the way back to the comet. What are we gonna do?" Jasmine asks.

"Leave it to me. I wish the comet was here." Denzel says.

The comet is LIKE POOFed to the place where they are, causing the curious people to leave the Crocker home, much to Vic's dismay.The monster is dragged into the comet.

"I wish the comet was back in the outer space, the damages caused by the monster undone and that we were the only people in Dimmsdale to remember anything about this." Denzel says.

With a LIKE POOF! everything is restored, Vic lost all the money he got from the curious people and everyone in Dimmsdale minus Denzel, Jasmine, Monroe, Cosmo and Wanda, who are sudenly LIKE BOOMed back to Jasmine's house. Another LIKE BOOM! Reveals the presence of a huge man dressed in funk style, a black power style of purple wig and a big magic wand with a hippie sing of peace instead of a star.

"Jorgen Von Strangle?" Denzel says.

"That's right, Denzel Crocker. I am Jorgen Von Strangle, the toughest fairy in the universe. Now that the emergency that made the Te Xuan Ze needed out of Orchid Bay is over the wish that got her out is officially cancelled." Jorgen says.

"Come on, Mr. Von Strangle. You could let me enjoy a little time out of town." Jasmine says.

"FORGET IT!!!" Jorgen replies. "The Te Xuan Ze mustn't be wished out of Orchid Bay to other parts of Earth unless it's an emergency. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." Jasmine says.

"Fine. Good bye." Jorgen says and LIKE BOOMs himself away.

Denzel then wishes himself, Cosmo and Wanda back to their house in Dimmsdale.

"Do you think we're gonna see them again?" Jasmine asks.

"Only time will tell, Jasmine. Only time." Jasmine's Dad answers.

**THE END**

**Did you like my story? I hope the readers who have watched 'Father Time' and 'The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker' forgive me if I made Cosmo, Wanda, Denzel and Jorgen OOC but not only I've never been in the USA but also I was born after the 1970's.**


End file.
